We'll never know
by Gina2
Summary: ginny and seamus. just a songfic that i felt like writing


We'll never know

By Gina

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea; it is the almighty JK's. 

__

Here I stand alone with this weight upon my heart

And it will not go away

In my head I keep on looking back 

Right back to the start 

Wandering what it was that made you change.

"Ginny? Come and open this door right now. Ginny, GINNY." Ron shouted at his little sister through the bedroom door.

"Go away Ron." She shouted back, trying to hold in her tears.

"Ginny?" came a much calmer voice. "Ginny can you open this door and tell us what the matter is please?" Harry said sounding worried.

"Seamus and I have broken up." She said opening the door a fraction, looking downright miserable.

"Oh Ginny. Come here." Harry said holding out his arms and she fell into them sobbing. 

"Why did you break up?" Ron asked clenching his fists ready to get his brothers and find Seamus if he'd hurt his sister over another girl.

"He said he didn't want to put me in danger, him being an auror and all that. He said Voldemort was going after all the aurors loved ones and he said he didn't want me hurt."

"Oh Ginny." Harry said again holding him close to her.

"I couldn't deal with him putting his work before me anymore either. I'm sure if I went to him we'd get back together, but it's just not going to work." She said turning away from her brother and her best friend, since Hermione had died. "It just seems I keep losing the people I love the most."

"Come here Gin, you've still got us." Ron said pulling her to him for a huge hug.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you two." She muttered into Ron's shoulder.

__

Well, I tried but I had to draw the line

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go?

Would you be the man I used to know?

If I'd stayed, if you'd tried,

If we could only turn back time 

But I guess we'll never know.

"Seamus mate she doesn't want to talk to you, you've really hurt her." Ron said to one of his oldest friends, who was stood at the door to the house he and Ginny shared with Harry.

"But Ron I just wanted to explain to her why, and I'm going on my latest mission this evening, I might never see her again." Seamus begged Ron.

"I'm sorry mate. I can't do that to her. Good luck on your mission, what is it?"

"I'm going to the latest haunt of Voldemort, he was apparently spotted there three days ago."

"Oh, well good luck then mate." Ron said, shutting the door.

"Can you tell her that I'll always love her? Please?"

"Okay." Ron said finally shutting the door fully, not seeing the man his friend had grown in to, crumple on the ground like a little boy crying.

"I love you Ginny Weasley, I always will." He called before he slowly walked to the gate and out of her life forever as though his whole world had fallen apart.

__

Many roads to take, some to joy, some to heartache,

Anyone can lose their way

And if I said that we could turn it back

Right back to the start

Would you take the chance and make the change?

Do you think how it would have been sometimes?

Do you pray that I'd never left your side?

"Seamus, come on up. We've got him. Johnson and Wood were on watch and there's been some activity in the old house. We're gathering everyone, forming a plan and then going in." Dean said to his best friend and fellow auror.

"Right I'm coming." Seamus said jumping up putting on his robes quickly and running to the meeting place with Dean.

"You were talking in your sleep again mate, I thought you'd gotten over Ginny?"

"I doubt I'll ever get over her Dean. I love her more than anything else in the world."

"Then why did you break it off?"

"I didn't want her to get hurt."

"Well you'll never know what could have been now will you, oh well come on."

And with that Seamus and Dean ran to where the other aurors were gathering and prepared to go into the final fight.

__

What if I had never let you go?

Would you be the man I used to know?

If I'd stayed, if you'd tried,

If we could only turn back time 

But I guess we'll never know.

"Oh Hermione, what have I done?" Ginny sat in front of her best friends tombstone crying quietly. "I just told him I never wanted to see him again and walked out of the door. The next day he came to see me but I'd told Ron I didn't want to see him and Ron kept his word not letting him in. He said he would always love me and I'll always love him, but he's gone now Herm. He's up there with you now and I'll never get to see him again." She looked up at the sky as it started to rain and she spun around and round as she and Seamus had done the day they started going out.

It made her laugh just thinking about it.

****

It was mid November and a Hogwarts weekend. Ginny was going down with Hermione, Ron and Harry as she always did. The older three of the four were in their last year at Hogwarts and Ginny was in 6th year. 

They did their shopping and arranged to meet up in The Three Broomsticks in two hours and went their separate ways. Ron and Harry to the quidditch shop, while Hermione went to the nearest bookshop. Ginny didn't actually need anything in particular so she decided to go to the Shrieking Shack. 

She loved all the fields around the house and even when it started to rain she didn't bother heading back to the main shops. She just looked up and spun around laughing.

She hadn't heard the person who snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who." He said.

To be honest it didn't take much guessing. She knew his cologne and that accent anywhere.

"Seamus get out of it." She said turning around laughing.

"What were you doing dancing in the rain? Why not head back for shelter?"

"Well where's the fun in that?" she asked giggling.

"True. Mind if I join you?" he asked grinning, looking just like he'd fallen into a lake. Ginny supposed she didn't look much better.

"Of course but only if you promise to have fun."

"I always have fun when I'm with you." He replied blushing furiously.

Ginny turned to him also blushing and grabbed his hands and together they started spinning round, both laughing at the other.

When they pulled apart they were both beyond dizzy and had to catch each other before they fell. They lay down laughing and when Seamus turned to tell Ginny that they should get going he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her on her full lips.

When he pulled back she looked up at him smiling.

"Come on with you. They'll be wondering where you are." He said pulling her up and holding her to him as they walked towards the village.

From that day they weren't seen apart, except in lessons.

"Oh love, I miss you so much." Ginny said still looking upwards before she walked out of the grave yard, back towards home.

__

If only we could turn the hands of time

If I could take it back would you still be mine?

Because I tried but I had to draw the line

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

Dear Miss Weasley,

I would deeply appreciate it if you would attend a gathering at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 23rd of this month.

Please send an owl back immediately as there is very little time left to gather the numbers that are attending.

Yours sincerely

Deputy headmaster

Professor S. Snape

Ginny read the letter and quickly wrote a reply of acceptance. She could never get used to the fact that Dumbledore was gone.

On the morning of the 23rd Ginny packed a small case and left for the port key with Ron and Harry who were also attending.

As they got to Hogwarts she recognised a lot of people from her school years there. As she carried on walking through to the hall where everyone was heading she noticed that quite a few were missing, some having gone over to the dark side, others having been killed fighting it.

Like her own angel, Seamus.

She hadn't actually had clarification that he was dead but she assumed so seeing as how she'd been informed two days earlier of him being missing in action.

As she sat down at what was the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron on either side she looked up to see professor McGonogall at the Head Table where Dumbledore normally stood.

Seeing that she had stood the hall quietened to hear why they had been called here.

"Welcome, we are gathered here today in memory of those who we have lost and to celebrate the return of those who survived." With that said she raised her goblet to make a toast to those who had died and to welcome back those who hadn't.

As she was stood there talking a short line of people walked in through the main doors. Dean Thomas led the procession, followed by a couple of people Ginny didn't know and then the people in the hall started clapping, in walked Fred her older brother and George, who had become an auror with the sole purpose of defeating the man who killed his wife and mother of his five children, Hermione. Then followed a few tired looking women, you could tell by their faces they'd seen things they never expected to witness.

The line of people was much smaller than the huge group who had left but they were still coming in through the doors, towards the end there was Draco and behind him was a face no one expected to see, least of all Ginny.

"It can't be," she whispered, not believing her eyes, but it was and the whole hall burst out clapping and cheering, it was the man who had finally killed Voldemort, it was her one love.

"Ginny?" he said into the hall of people looking around desperately. "Ginny? Is Ginny here?" and then he spotted her, she was running towards him and when she reached him she ran straight into his waiting arms. 

"You were my inspiration Gin, you kept me alive." He whispered into her shoulder, crying.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered back with tears streaming down her face.

"I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you so I hung on to life. I don't ever want to lose you again, Will you marry me?" he asked her smiling hopefully.

"Yes definitely as soon as possible please." She said half laughing, half crying. "I don't want to look like an elephant on my wedding day."

Everyone looked confused, Ginny was very slender and even if she ate all the fatty foods she could she still wouldn't be able to look like an elephant. Harry was the first to realise what she meant. 

"She's pregnant!" he shouted, shocked.

The whole hall started clapping and Seamus took his true love in his arms.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"And I love you." She replied falling into the embrace. 

__

What if I had never let you go?

Would you be the man I used to know?

What if I had never walked away?

Because I still love you more than words can say

If I'd stayed, if you'd tried,

If we could only turn back time 

But I guess we'll never know. 

****

5 months later.

"Seamus my waters have broken." Ginny said grimacing.

"Don't worry sweetie we'll buy you another one." He replied turning back to Dean and Ron to talk about quidditch.

"SEAMUS PATRICK FINNIGAN, I AM HAVING YOUR DAUGHTER HERE DO YOU MIND GIVING ME A HAND." She screamed at him, he turned to her put her in the back of the car and sped off to the hospital.

Two hours later he came out wearing a stupid grin.

"Well?" a group of his and Ginny's friends yelled.

"I have a beautiful baby girl called Hermione Marie Finnigan!" he proclaimed loudly, smiling at the group of friends around him as they all cheered and danced around.

George walked over to Seamus holding his youngest, who looked just like his mother, and said,

"Thank you, Hermione would have been so proud." And smiling and saying goodbye to everyone he left.

"I wish Hermione was here, she'd have been so excited, but I bet she's looking down on us." Ron said smiling sadly.

"Well I guess we'll never know." Harry said sadly.

Little did they realise that indeed Hermione was watching over them and she was over the moon, well she had her namesake to keep safe as well as her own five now.

"Come Hermione." A familiar voice called. "We have to go and see to the other side of heaven now. We'll come back and check on them later."

"Yes Dumbledore I'm coming." She called and with that she followed the group of people in front of her. There was Dumbledore and before him were two of the biggest mischief makers she had ever met and don't forget she married George Weasley, James Potter and Sirius Black and ahead of them walked a beautiful woman with a tall boy, Lily Potter and Cedric Diggory. Between them they were keeping watch over their loved ones and guiding them through the trials in their lives.

"Stay safe my sweets, stay safe." And with a final kiss blown that way she skipped ahead of the group to Lily and Cedric and they started talking about whether Lavender and Ron were going to have a boy or girl.

__

We'll never know.


End file.
